the_robinson_expeditionfandomcom-20200215-history
Noah
TheAspie, also known as Noah, is a survivor from the After the Dark series. Noah is best known for his leadership abilities, his heroism, and for his kind, caring, and take charge personality that allowed for him to survive on two occasions, while in the process, make many friends along the way. He is said by Luke to be one of the most likable people to ever play. During the After the Dark Awards Ceremony, Noah won the award for Best Leader for his work during The Last of Us ''and ''All-Stars, was the runner-up for the Saddest P.C. Death Award for his death during All-Stars, and was nominated for the Best Duo award alongside Nuno for their work in Lost. Noah also won the Player of the Season award for his work in All-Stars. He is also one of the seven members of the After the Dark Hall of Fame. Profile Name (Age): Noah (17) Current Residence: Lincoln, Nebraska Personal Claim Of Fame: I can cook minute rice in fifty-eight seconds. Hobbies: 'Hanging out with friends, using the computer, acting, competitive speech. '''Pet Peeves: '''Hypocrites, liars, and people with "swag." Nasty! '''3 Words To Describe You: '''Confident, fun-loving, and driven. '''If you were on a fire, what would be the one thing you would rescue?: '''My family, of course! '''Why do you think you will survive?: '''Because I'm just that damn good. Also, I have been told by numerous people that I am one of the nicest, sweetest and one of the most charming people they've ever met. I'm a good friend and a fierce person when needed to be, and that is exactly what I'll bring to the table time and time again. I will be both here and away when needed so, and, if I must, fly a little under-the-radar and let everything move around me, or take the reigns and lead! Seasons 'Lost Noah made his debut into the After the Dark series in Lost. Having little to no knowledge at all of how the game worked, Noah's time in the game consisted of agreeing with the others, doing what he was told, whether they had been orders or by taking tips from other players, and merely floating. Noah would, however, comment as many posts as he could and still contribute ideas to the group on what to do, not taking a leadership position by any means. Despite lasting for thirteen weeks and despite being the last member of his group alive, his luck eventually ran out, as he was shot and killed by Stanley. 'Falling Skies' Noah made his second appearance in the following season, Falling Skies. Unfortunately, his time in the game was considerably shorter than the last time he participated. Despite Noah being voted as the leader of his group and having a great occupation and trait, his subsequent inactivity due to his personal life and the activities within it during the season eventually caught up to him, only making two decisions as leader. On week six, he was executed by his soldiers for "being a bad leader." 'The Last of Us' After taking a break from the After the Dark series for a season, Noah returned for a third time to participate in The Last of Us. Noah was initially nervous about signing up, as he was scared that his conflicts in real life would, once again, prevent him from playing the game. Fortunately for Noah, his third time around showed to be much more flexible for him. It was here where Noah took on his first true leadership position within the game, being placed in a group with rather quiet and inactive players. Noah took the initiative by commenting on nearly every single post, making good decisions that would positively impact both himself and the group, even going above and beyond as to correctly guessing a wire in which would disable a bomb that, if exploded, would kill him and his entire group. Noah was involved with other "deep moments" in this season, including having a moment where he and the other newly recruited Fedra agents were subsequently knocked unconscious by a mysterious gas as they were being questioned by Lt. Paul. When they awoke, they found themselves by a cottage that had been set on fire. Noah, leading his group and directing them on what to do, eventually found himself entering the burning cottage alone to rescue a woman and a baby that were inside. Noah made a choice in grabbing the woman over the child, but as he did so, the woman slapped him and ordered for him to grab the baby. Upon doing so, Noah found a striking resemblance between himself and the baby, as they both have the same necklace on, as well as the baby having his own name on his back. It is here where Noah begins to have memories of what the catalyst of his asthma attacks were and how his mother died. Immediately afterwards, the group awakens to Lt. Paul, who asks them how they're feeling. Continuing to lead his group to the merge point of the game and so forth, Noah continued to post as much as he could and found himself at the end of the game, where he would go on to kill his initial recruiter and leader turned antagonist, Lt. Paul, by shooting him and helping the others retrieve the cure, making it to London and ultimately surviving his first ever season. 'Spider Invasion' Fresh of the heels of his first time surviving a season, Noah immediately signed up to play a fourth time in Spider Invasion. Noah did not want to participate in more than one season, so he ultimately avoided signing up for Another, as he was still alive in The Last of Us during the application process for Another, making this the next available season for him to participate in at the time. Noah vowed that he would continue his leadership during this game and vowed that we would continue to be active and would post as much as he could. Noah did good in keeping these promises, accomplishing everything he had originally set out to do. Like with The Last of Us, Noah would go on to make decisions that would benefit himself and the group, always looking out for everyone and their own best interests, frequently asking the group their own opinions on matters that took place. Noah also showed that he was good in making decisions that would ultimately turn around and show like a good idea to the others in his group, such as sending Purry to go and talk to a large group of hunters, claiming that "no one would hurt a poor, old woman!" Noah's impressive combat skills continued to grow in this season, as he fended off many of spiders, whether they were babies, normal-sized, or mothers. Because of all of this, he was able to join the others in the final fight against the queen spider in the sewers. Noah took to it that her baby spiders had to be dealt with first before anything, so rarely did he fire shots at the queen spider, but rather, at normal-sized spiders and babies. In doing so, the group was able to defeat the queen spider and officially help end the "spider invasion." During the final moments of the season, as the group was looking throughout a spider-infested city, Noah was bit on the neck and was ultimately knocked unconscious, everything fading to black. When he awoke, he was in a hospital and was told he was going to make a full recovery from his injury as Serpent proclaimed that "the invasion is over," allowing for Noah to survive his second season in a row. 'All-Stars' 'Haunted Hill' Trivia *In his debut and in the third season he competed in, Noah was the sole surviving member of his group. **However, in Lost, he eventually died, while in The Last of Us, he went on to survive. *Currently, Noah is the only person to have survived a season with asthma as their trait. *Noah's character in All-Stars is the same character he used during The Last of Us.